The research facility proposed by Ohio University will house seven biochemistry faculty members from the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry. The expansion of the faculty in biochemistry is a result of a thorough review and restructuring of the department in 1994-95 in two areas of focus, the Chemistry of Biological Systems and Processes, and Chemical Analysis and Structure. The aim of the restructuring is to create a strategy to achieve national prominence in more focused arenas of research. Ohio University has invested in and committed to hiring new faculty, improving facilities, purchasing state-of-the-art instrumentation and enhancing services to the department to support increased research. The specific aim of the new facility is to design an open, flexible laboratory to encourage collaborations among the faculty and students. In addition to biochemistry students, the faculty in biochemistry participate through joint appointments and affiliations in the College of Osteopathic Medicine and the Edison Biotechnology Institute in the research training of students throughout the university including COE program is to increase the participation of the students in scientific research and this building is a significant addition to the research and training facilities for the university. The long-term goal is to raise the profile of the biochemistry program and make a significant contribution to the research and educational goals of the university.